Pride
by Kingdom of Zetalnarury-88
Summary: Ou comment Edward devient homunculus. Enjoy!


Titre: Pride

Disclamer: Malheureusement, rien est à moi... Tout à la merveilleuse Arakawa!! ^^

Note: 1ere fic!! Soyez indulgents s.v.p!! :)

Note 2: Certaines personnes l'auront remarqués, j'ai déjà mis cette fic mais en plusieurs chap.... Je l'ai remplacé pas celle-ci, c'est la même sauf que là, c'est un one-shot. Les chapitre de la 'version' d'avant étant vraiment trop court, je me suis dit: « Autant en faire un one-shot!» et donc voilà c'est fait! Je tiens a préciser que je l'ai relue plusieurs fois que j'ai essayée de corriger le plus de fautes possible mais vue mon niveau de français, c'est peut-être pas très réussi. J'ai aussi modifié quelques passages mais c'est pas grand chose quand même.^^

Note 3: J'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture!! :D

*~*~*

Pride

-Nii-san, il faut partir d'ici!

- Je sais, Al!

- Mais..., Alphonse Elric n'u pas la chance de finir, car il dût éviter de justesse un coup de poing venu de nul part.

- Et bien Fullnabot! Tu t'en vas déjà?, dit une voix que Edward Elric, l'ainé, reconnut aussitôt.

- Envy!

- Exact le nain! La vieille veut que je te ramène au manoir, tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois!, s'écria l'homonculus de l'envie, son visage se fendant en un sourire sadique.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir..., dit Edward en transmutant son automail en lame acérée.

Le Fullmetal se précipita soudainement vers Envy, sans prêter attention à son frère qui lui criait de ne pas faire quelque chose d'insensé, ce qui, bien entendu, n'aurait servit à rien, connaissant l'impulsivité du jeune blond.

*~*~*

Envy évita Fullmetal de justesse et envoya son pied à la figure de celui-ci qui commençait à être mal en point. Malheureusement, sous le coup de la fatigue, Ed posa un genou au sol, haletant. Il ne put encaisser un second coup d'Envy, mais avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, Edward vit Glutonny, le gros homunculus de la gourmandise, retenant l'armure d'Alphonse, en bavant. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué, trop absorbé par le combat pour voir quoique ce soit d'autre... Ses yeux se fermèrent et se fut le néant.

*~*~*

Son corps tout entier lui faisait mal. Il était incapable de bouger son bras de chair et son automail ne répondait plus, même chose pour ses jambes. Il entendit des bruits indistincts. Forçant ses paupières, il ouvrit les yeux, et vit l'imposante armure de son petit frère étendu au centre d'un énorme cercle de transmutation. Si sa mémoire était bonne, ce cercle servait a immobiliser une personne ou un objet. Edward se maudit mentalement, si seulement il avait fait plus attention! Al ne serait pas là, tout était de sa faute... C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua les chaînes le retenant au sol, au milieu d'un grand cercle complexe.

- Enfin réveillé, Edward Elric.

Ed sursauta et tourna rapidement la tête vers la voix et ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris. Rose le regardait, habillé d'une robe richement décorée.

- ...Rose... Que fait-tu ici? Où sommes-nous?, demanda-t-il, regardant tout autour de lui.

- Calme toi Edward, la voix de Rose était douce mais quelque chose n'allait pas, du moins, c'est l'impression qu'avait le plus vieux des Elric.

Rose s'approcha et Edward remarqua les cinq homonculus, Wrath, Sloth, Lust, Glutonny et Envy, derrière elle. Il haussa les sourcils, étonné.

- Bientôt, dit-elle, tu seras à mon service jeune Edward.

- Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que...?, Il ne finit pas sa phrase, regardant le pendentif bleuté accroché au cou de Rose.

- Ou as-tu eu se collier ...Rose?

''Rose'' eu un sourire n'ayant rien de très rassurant et se pencha vers lui.

- Tu est très intelligent Fullmetal, voilà pourquoi je veux que tu gardes toutes tes connaissances malgré ta transformation.

- … Transformation? Si tu me..., commença Edward

Dante ne le laissa pas finir.

- J'ai besoin d'un nouveau serviteur et tu seras parfait en ''Pride''.

- Tu veux me transformer en homonculus... Dans ce cas laisse mon p'tit frère partir! Il n'a rien avoir là'dans!, cria le blond, serrant son poing valide de colère.

- Peut-être si tu es gentil, je serais clémente et ton cher petit frère partira saint et sauf.

- … , Ed ne répondit rien, mais se retint de lui dire sa façon de penser.

- Bon, maintenant commençons!

Edward se mordit la lèvre et regarda Alphonse, son coeur se serrant. Il ne pourrait jamais lui rendre sont corps si il devenait homonculus. Soudain, le cercle sous lui s'illumina et Edward ressentit une douleur traverser tout son être. Se retenant de hurler de souffrance, il se retourna vers ''Rose'', qui le regardait avec, dans les yeux, un éclat de folie. Un nouvelle vague de douleur le traversa et cette fois ci, il hurla à plein poumon.

- Nii-san!

Edward ne l'entendit pas, seul son propre cri résonnait en lui et son regard était tourné vers la Porte, apparue devant lui. Celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant de longs bras sombres l'agripper, rentrer en lui et en ressortir avec une chose lumineuse, ayant sa forme. Son âme. La douleur en lui grandit à un point tel qu'il perdit connaissance.

*~*~*

Vide, il se sentait si vide. Il ne se souvenait de rien pourtant... En fait, oui, il se souvenait, mais c'était flou. L'impression que ces étranges souvenirs ne lui appartenaient pas grandissait en lui. Étaient-ce ceux de quelqu'un d'autre? Peut-être... Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un haut plafond sombre. Il baissa la tête et vit une armure allongé au sol, le regardant. Elle lui rappelait quelque chose...

- Nii-san!

- … Alphonse?, pourquoi avait-il dit ça? Ce nom lui était venu comme sa, tout simplement.

- Nii-san! C'est bien to...?

- Bien!, coupa une voix dans son dos.

Il tourna lentement la tête dans la direction opposée et vit une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et roses.

- Maintenant que tu es un homonculus, Pride, il vas falloir m'obéir, moi, ta mère!, dit Dante.

- ...Oui..., répondit lentement l'ancien Edward, incertain.

- Non! S'il-te-plait nii-san, je suis sur que tu peux te souvenir!, supplia Alphonse.

- Fermes-là, boîte de conserve!, s'écria Envy, un mauvais sourire s'étirant sur son visage, Pis toi, Nabot, debout!

Pride se releva, remarquant que les chaînes ne le retenait plus et s'étonnant intérieurement de se rappeler d'un tel détail.

- Bien, au moins, il obéit, s'est déjà ça!, railla l'homonculus de l'envie.

Dante poussa un soupir et s'approcha de l'ancien Edward. Elle lui tendit une main remplis de pierre rouge. Pride les regarda d'un air vide.

- Mange, dit tout simplement Dante.

L'homonculus de l'orgueil prit une pierre et l'a mis dans sa bouche. C'était étrange, le goût n'était ni désagréable ni bon mais il eu une envie folle d'en remanger. Il croqua plusieurs fois sentant une force étonnante l'envahir. Puis, Pride releva la tête vers Dante, qui le regardait avec plaisir.

- Tu es très docile Pride alors je vais tenir ma promesse, commença-t-elle, je vais libérer ton petit frère, puis elle rajouta: de toute manière je n'ai pas besoin de lui.

L'ancien Edward la regarda d'un air perdu et ne répondit rien. Dante s'approcha de Alphonse et posa ses mains sur le cercle. Le jeune Elric put ainsi bouger et sortir de sa ''prison alchimique''.

- Tu vas repartir et tu n'essayeras pas de revenir chercher ton frère, lui dit-elle, de toute manière il n'y a plus rien à faire pour qu'il redevienne comme avant, sourit Dante. Il a beau avoir gardé ses souvenirs et ses connaissances, sans âme, c'est inutile d'essayer de le raisonner.

Alphonse ne répondit rien, occupé à regarder son grand frère et ses yeux si vide de vie. Il se retourna et partit en courant vers la sortie, s'il avait eu un corps, il aurait probablement pleurer toutes les larmes de celui-ci, d'ailleurs, une pensée désagréable lui dit que probablement jamais il retrouverait son vrai corps, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Seul son frère comptait, là maintenant. Il n'entendit pas Pride qui murmura son nom:

- Al...

Cette étrange sensation en lui... De la peine? Oui sûrement. Mais pourquoi? Voir ce garçon en armure s'enfuir lui serrait le coeur. Alors, peut-être cela prouvait-il que ces souvenirs étaient les sien? Après tout, pourquoi pas... Il ne savait même pas qui il était réellement. Pride. C'est comme sa que cette femme l'appelait. Mais cette information ne faisait pas partir la sensation de vide en lui.

*~*~*

Il était devant un grand miroir doré, habillé d'une jupe-short noir et d'un haut sans manches remontant au niveau du cou et laissant voir son ventre, lui aussi noir (le haut). Il avait des vrais membres, de chair et d'os. Il portait des gants sombres, l'un remontant jusqu'au coude, l'autre au poignet. Il portait des bracelets en tissus couleur jais aux chevilles et des signes alchimiques rouges étaient tatoués au niveau des épaules et du torse, remontant également à son visage. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et il nota que ses yeux étaient si vides qu'ils semblaient sans vie. Finalement, le signe d'ourobouros tatoué sur son épaule gauche complétait le tout. Se voir ainsi lui laissait un plus que amer en lui. Derrière lui, Dante l'observait, tout sourire.

- Tu es si parfait, Pride! Tes connaissances et ta capacité à utilisé l'alchimie seront très utiles! Surtout que tu es beaucoup plus obéissant que ce morveux de Wrath... Et puis ce pouvoir de contrôler l'acier à volonté, comme si ton corps était composé de métal liquide... Oh oui, vraiment, tu es parfait!, s'extasia Dante, le visage de l'ancienne Rose exprimais une folie et une joie perverse.

Pride ne répondit pas, continuant de se regarder. Ce garçon devant lui, ce reflet... Une image lui revenait à l'esprit, un jeune homme blond, plutôt petit et souriant, ses cheveux attachés en tresse avec des yeux si expressifs. À ses côtés une énorme armure se dressait fièrement. Un soupir lui échappa, même si il lui semblait ne pas avoir de raison. Il se sentait... mélancolique? Enfin... Il se détourna du miroir, de ''son'' passé et de ''ses'' souvenirs. Le véritable Pride était né et rien ne pourrait y changer.

**FIN** (J'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire sa!X)

***~*~***

Et voilà!! C'est fait, je préfères beaucoup plus cette version, personnellement. Je m'excuse maintenant pour les fautes, puisque c'est évident qu'il en reste! -_-" :S Aussi j'aimerais remerciez Matsuyama et Henpuku-kami-sama, qui m'ont tout(e)s deux laissé(e)s une reviews pour la 1ère 'version'. D'ailleurs vos reviews étaient quasiment plus long que ma fic XD!

Finalement, je n'ai qu'une chose a dire: Laissez moi des reviews plizz, bon ou mauvais c'est toujours bon pour progresser!! ^^


End file.
